Grenade
by Percy696
Summary: Songfic. Annabeth cheats on Percy.


**Percy was walking down to the beach to clear his mind because of what had happened the past couple of days. He finds out he has a new brother, Patrick Dolton. For some reason, people started flocking towards him like flies to honey. The only people who weren't attracted to Patrick were **

**Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katy, Will, Chiron, and Annabeth. Though over time, he noticed that Annabeth wasn't around very often. It seemed as if she was pulled towards Patrick as well. Percy arrived at the beach only to find out something that broke his heart three times over. Annabeth was kissing Patrick. Instead of running away, he listened to what they were about to say. **

**"Come on Annabeth, just break up with that my loser brother already, we've gone out for the past three days and he still hasn't figured it out" "I know I'll just tell him at the campfire tonight" **

**They kissed again. That was the last straw. Percy commanded a wave to crash into them. When it did, he came out of his hiding place and said, **

**"Oh, sorry was I interrupting you make out session?" **

**"P-Pe-Per-Percy what are you doing here, you're supposed to be teaching close-combat class" **

**"Chiron gave me the day off. So I figured to clear my head but I can see that it just became foggier" **

**"Percy I can explain" " EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY HALF-BROTHER?" Percy exhaled slowly before saying five words he thought he would never hear himself say "Annabeth Chase, WE. ARE. THROUGH." **

**Even the Gods were watching as they saw Percy defeat the giants and made a TV show of him. Aphrodite crying, Mr.D sleep, Poseidon pissed off, Athena looking at her daughter in disgust, and Artemis shocked that a maiden would break a man's heart.**

**Percy slowly started to sing as campers congregated to see what the commotion was about.**

**_Easy_********_come, easy go, that's just how you live_**  
**_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_**  
**_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_**  
**_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_**

**_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_**  
**_You tossed it in the trash, you did_**  
**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_**  
**_'Cause what you don't understand is_**

**_I'd catch a grenade for ya_**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for ya_**

**_I would go through all this pain_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain_**  
**_Yes, I would die for you, baby_**  
**_But you won't do the same_**

**_No, no, no, no_**

**_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_**  
**_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_**  
**_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_**  
**_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_**

**_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_**  
**_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_**  
**_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_**  
**_'Cause what you don't understand is_**

**_I'd catch a grenade for ya_**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for ya_**

**_I would go through all this pain_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain_**  
**_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_**  
**_But you won't do the same_**

**_If my body was on fire_**  
**_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_**  
**_You said you loved me, you're a liar_**  
**_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_**

**_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for ya_**

**_I would go through all this pain_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain_**  
**_Yes, I would die for you, baby_**  
**_But you won't do the same_**

**_No, you won't do the same_**  
**_You wouldn't do the same_**  
**_Ooh, you never do the same_**  
**_No, no, no, no_**

**Every girl started to cry and the guys were throwing things at Patrick and Annabeth. Then Percy walked off into the ocean never to be seen again.**


End file.
